Bad Boy
by noobyaoiwriter
Summary: No one messes with me. No one even looks at me. But then he came along. He dared to meet my gaze, to actually confront me. No one ever saw me as a real person besides Dem and Zex. I want to be with him so badly, but he doesn't want a bad boy.
1. Axel

Hello, people of the interwebs! :D Here's the first chapter of my new story, Bad Boy! :D The title was, of course, taken from the Cascada song. XD Yeah, so I figured I should make another AkuRoku, since I haven't made one in a while. I got inspiration as soon as I heard the song and BOOM! chapter one is here! ;) And longer that I've been writing recently, a whole 1064 words! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Axel! You are late!"

The red-head smirked at his chemistry teacher. "_So_ sorry, Mr. Vexen!" he said innocently. "I was preoccupied."

He could see his teacher's eyebrow twitch. "School is more important than your pranks, Axel!" he said viciously. "Next time you will be sent to ISS! Now take your seat!"

Still smirking, Axel sat down next to a blond-haired boy.

When he was sure the teacher was absorbed in his lecture, the blond turned to face Axel. "Where were you?" Demyx hissed quietly.

Axel's smile was almost menacing. "Defiling a chemistry professor's car," he said calmly.

Demyx sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of going to the principle's office?" he asked wearily.

"Nope."

"You are very strange, Axel."

"Well, that's why you love me," Axel teased.

Finally smiling, Demyx rolled his eyes. "Stay back, man, I have a boyfriend," he said.

Axel grinned. "Who was a threat now?" he asked innocently. "Not me!"

They both laughed.

"Seriously, though, you should get a boyfriend too, Axel." Demyx told him after a minute.

Axel sighed. "Yeah, I know. I need a life, too. But no one around here is interesting."

Demyx snickered, teasing again. "You're certainly the most 'interesting' guy around, Axel. You're so popular, everyone knows your name and face."

Axel laughed. "_Popular_? Sure. That's one way of putting it."

They erupted in laughter, causing Mr. Vexen to turn around and yell at them.

.

Somehow, they both made it through that class and the next two, finally arriving at lunch. Demyx headed straight for his blue-haired boyfriend, who had his nose in a book as usual, and sat down. Axel got in the lunch line and let his eyes survey everyone around him. All of the girls were bitchy, and all of the guys were stupid. Not a single good candidate for a date. They all looked back at him nervously. Oh yes, everyone knew his face. How could they not know Axel, the daredevil, the prankster, the class clown, the school 'bad boy'? He wore the same thing every day, a red shirt with a black leather coat, black pants, and a fireball belt to hold up those pants. His fire-red hair defied gravity, spiking up in all directions, yet still looking hot. His purple tear-drop tattoos, below his eyes, were trademark of _him_ alone. His scowl was a dangerous thing, and his glare could kill. No one messed with him. No one even spoke to him. But he liked it that way. The only intelligent people in this school, besides himself, were Demyx and his shy, super-genius boyfriend.

.

As he pondered all of this, the line inched slowly forward. When he got to the front, he bought an apple and a Gatorade, then headed off to sit down next to Demyx. The blond-haired music student eyed Axel's meager lunch critically.

"Do you ever have full meals? _Geez!_" he complained.

Axel smiled. "Nope."

"Well, no wonder you're so thin!"

"Yeah, well, what're you gonna do?" He took a bite out of the apple and eyed the blue-haired boy sitting on the other side of Demyx. "What's up, Sexy Zexy?"

Zexion closed his book, not bothering to look over at the redhead. "Don't call me that."

"Yeah! Only I'm allowed to call him that, right Zexy?" Demyx chirped.

A tiny smile finally flashed across the bookworm's face. "When did I ever say that?"

"You don't have to. _**I**_ said it," Demyx giggled, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend, which caused him to turn a pleasant shade of pink.

"PDA, Demyx," he muttered, looking around.

"Aww, is Zexy afraid to show he loves me?"

Axel rolled his eyes and left the two lovebirds alone, heading outside for a smoke.

.

Out in the courtyard of the school, no one else was around. And even if someone were to walk by, no one would care if they saw Axel Flynn smoking out there. They all knew not to mess with him. As he took a drag, however, he heard footsteps stop a little ways behind him.

"Those things will kill you, Ax."

Axel chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, I know. But who's gonna make me stop? It's not like anyone in this town would dare raise a fuss about our own 'bad boy', right?"

Demyx sighed and sat down next to his best friend. "I know you've been feeling down lately," he said quietly. "And I know you let it out by pulling more pranks but, don't you think he'd want you to grow up the right way?"

Axel stomped on the remains of the cigarette and sat down as well. "I don't think he wants anything anymore, Dem. You know I don't believe that crap."

"Yeah, but still. If he was still around, what do you think he'd tell you if he found out?"

Axel half-smiled. "He'd lecture me, of course. But then he'd joke about it after about ten minutes. He'd tell me he did the same thing when he was a kid."

Demyx chuckled. "I can imagine that."

They both laughed silently. But then Axel's bravado broke and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why did he have to go?" he whispered.

Demyx sighed and put an arm around his best friend comfortingly. "I don't know, Axel," was the only answer he could give.

.

For a few minutes, they were silent, Axel shaking with quiet sobs. If anyone had seen him, they'd never believe it. Axel, the toughest guy around, _crying_? So as soon as footsteps sounded, Axel wiped off his face and put on a scowl.

"Axel!"

"Oh, great. Just what I need," he muttered as Mr. Vexen walked up, looking extremely pissed off. "The principle wants to see you, Mr. Flynn! And you'd better have the money to pay me back for the damage you've done to my car."

Axel smirked at him. "Oh, you didn't like the way I decorated it? I thought it looked nice!"

The two boys could see his eyebrow twitch again, madly. "To the PRINCIPLE, Axel!"

Laughing, Axel got up and walked towards the front office, while Demyx looked on with concern.

* * *

AFTERTHOUGHT: OOOOHH what could possibly make him so sad! D: Find out next time! :D 4 reviews please! :D Oh, and by the way, only 3 people have reviewed the most recent melodious stories chapter! 5 to go! I mean really, you can jut put 'I loved it' or 'i hated it'. Really, I don't care how long it is. Please review! It makes me and my heartless muse happy! XD


	2. Punishment

Uhhhhh... heheh... hi? DON'T SHOOT ME! *is shot* X_x Okay, I deserved that. I was gone for months. I'm sorry, guys! I got lost in on the road of live... *is shot again* ok, ok! I actually got lost in the world of make-believe for a while! It took me this long to find my way back to the real world. And my grades paid for it, too... ANYWAYS! So here's chapter TWO of my new AkuRoku fanfic! :D I fixed it, of course, since it was up all that time ago... But it's better now! I hope you guys love it! Actually, I hope someone even READS it. You guys probably all forgot about me, being gone for so long. T_T Please R&R! It'll help me come back even more! :D

* * *

As he walked inside the school's main office building, no one even turned their head. They all saw Axel in there at least once a day, sometimes twice. It never fazed him. He just walked right in to the principal's office and plopped down in a chair, smirking. "What's up, Mr. X?" he said lazily.

"That's Mr. Xemnas to you," the principal said icily.

"Whatever," Axel said, grinning.

Mr. Xemnas interlace his fingers in a very professional way. "So would you like to tell me why you trashed Mr. Vexen's car?"

"Nope."

The gray-haired man frowned. "No?"

"Yes. No." Axel smirked.

"Well, too bad. Tell me anyway."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to have a reason? It was fun."

Mr. Xemnas sighed. "I see. Well that's a problem. Your pranks are getting more and more out of hand!"

Axel leaned back in his chair, looking bored. "I see. _Please_ go on!" he said sarcastically.

"Don't you use that tone! Didn't your father ever teach you manners?"

In an instant Axel was on his feet, his expression so vicious, the principal stopped in his tracks.

"Don't you **dare** talk to **me **about my father!" he shouted. "Don't you **dare** talk bad about him in front of **me**!"

There was a stunned silence, the only sound was Axel's heavy breathing as he struggled to contain his rage. His hands were balled up into tight fists. He was actually shaking with anger. The nerve! He had the nerve to bad-mouth his _father_ right in front of him?

After a minute, he finally calmed down and took his seat again. "Just tell me my punishment already," he said quietly.

Mr. Xemnas looked at him strangely, but did as he was asked. "Since referrals and ISS never seem to work, we've decided on another form of punishment."

Axel slid down in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Get to the point."

"We're going to make you babysit a new student. Literally and figuratively."

Axel's jaw dropped; all he could think to say was, "What the hell? Babysit?"

The principal frowned at Axel's bad language, but went on. "Yes, babysit. While in school, you are to make sure he knows where to go and what to do. And then you are to walk home with him and stick around until his parents come home at six o' clock."

"What am I supposed to do at some kid's house for four hours?" Axel complained.

Mr. Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "This is a punishment, not a reward. How about not destroying anything?"

"Fine, I'll do it." he grumbled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Xemnas looked up as someone came in.

"Ah, yes, come in Roxas. I was just telling our friend Axel about you. He'll be in charge of showing you the ropes when you start here tomorrow."

"Oh, wonderful."

Surprised, Axel turned around. What a beautiful voice! And when he turned around he saw even more of beautiful. A sexy blond-haired boy stood there with an _oh_-so-cute scowl on his face. He had thin hips like a girl, and perfect tan skin. He looked like an angel. All Axel could do for a moment was _stare_. When he snapped his jaw shut again he offered a smile.

"Hey there!" he said with a devilish smirk.

The boy eyed him critically.

"Don't talk to me more than necessary. I _hate_ guys like you."

What a great start to their relationship.


End file.
